


"Surely he could have found someone better"

by thudworm



Series: The Miner and the Thief [1]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Aromantic Nori, Insecure Nori, M/M, Smut, Stolen Hats, Trans Male Character, Trans man Bofur, because I don't seem to be able to write anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thudworm/pseuds/thudworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for <a href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/13429.html?thread=24417653#t24417653">this prompt</a> on the Hobbit Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Surely he could have found someone better"

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt:
> 
> Bofur and Nori start courting and while both their families are happy for them Nori notices that certain members of the Company clearly don't approve of their relationship. Since same gender pairings are common among Dwarves that can't be the issue so Nori assumes that they don't approve of Nori's criminal background and think Bofur can do better.
> 
> He's shocked when one day he overhears some of the other Dwarves talking and finds out that Nori is not the half of the equation they disapprove of...it's Bofur. Nori may have an unsavory background but he's still of the line of Durin and Bofur is just a peasant. Clearly Nori deserves someone of noble blood, not some penniless toymaker. This blows Nori's mind because as far as he's concerned, Bofur is way too good for him. It also royally pisses him off.
> 
> \+ If Nori is very insecure about his relationship with Bofur, not thinking he's worthy of someone as sweet and loving as him.  
> ++ If Bofur knew all along he was the reason why some of the Dwarves didn't approve of their relationship but didn't let on he knew because he didn't want Nori to get upset.  
> +++ If Nori, in front of everyone, berates the ones who were speaking badly of Bofur.  
> ++++ If after Nori does so Bofur's so turned on by Nori standing up for him that he drags Nori away for sex.

Nori had had more than enough of being locked up by these damn Elves. He was no stranger to being behind bars, he had spent more than his fair share of time in the cells of Ered Luin's jail courtesy of Dwalin, but this was different. The damn treeshaggers obviously had no plans to release them any time soon, but they had a deadline to meet, so a jailbreak was their only option. If Nori had just been responsible for himself breaking free wouldn't have presented much of a challenge, but a company of thirteen Dwarves and a hobbit were much more conspicuous. Which was why he had their burglar sharing the information he had gathered in the hopes that a plan could be formulated.

"Nori!"

No matter how many times it happened Nori was sure it would never cease to be startling whenever Bilbo appeared out of thin air, or his disembodied voice spoke without any sort of warning.

"Mahal’s balls, Bilbo! Can you try not to scare the beard off me at least once. It's creepy hearing you when I can't see you."

"I don’t have much choice in the matter- unless you want the Elves to find me and throw me into the cell with you? Then we'd be in a right royal mess now, wouldn't we?"

"Alright, alright. Keep your hair on. Have you managed to found out anything more with all your sneaking about that would help us get out of here?”

“Possibly. I overheard two of the guards speaking about some sort of feast that will be happening soon. They didn’t say when, but I think it must be within the next couple of days.”

“Good, good. Always much easier to escape when the guards are all distracted. Any luck with finding a way out that’s not the front doors? ‘Cos I doubt you’ve got a way for us all to walk around invisible like you.”

“No, no sign of a way yet. But I will find one. There was something else I overheard…”

Bilbo’s hesitant tone definitely did not go unnoticed by Nori’s.

“What else did these weed eaters have to say?”

“Not, not from the Elves. It was something a few of of the company were talking about. I couldn’t hear all of it, I was focused more on the Elves, but it was clear who they were talking about.”

“Well out with it then, the guards could come round again any minute now.”

“They were talking about you and Bofur. They didn’t mention your names, but unless I’m mistaken you’re the only courting couple in the company.They didn’t have anything nice to say about it.”

“Tell me.”

“I don’t think-”

“I said. Tell. Me.”

With a sigh, Bilbo did. ”I couldn’t hear most of, like I told you, I was paying more attention to the Elves. I heard one of them say that ‘surely he could have found someone better,’ followed by someone else saying ‘he should have found a more respectable partner if he’s after more than just someone to warm his bed.’ Then I couldn’t hear what was said next, but before I moved away to follow the Elves I did also hear a comment from one of them about the shame it must be bringing to the family.”

The urge to to punch the wall of his cell was strong, but Nori resisted. Barely. A broken hand wouldn’t help solve anything, but the need to vent his anger was still strong.

“Don’t mention this to anyone. Anyone.”

“But what about Bofur?”

“Especially not Bofur. I’ll deal with this, telling him about it won’t help anything.”

The sound of Elvish voices carried well down the echoey passages of the dungeon, which give Bilbo a fair warning to move on or risk being discovered. Once he was alone again Nori returned to laying on the oversized bed and staring at the roof. He was not one for praying often, it never seemed to have done him any good when he tried in the past, Mahal had never answered him, but there was nothing else he could do, it seemed.  

He prayed that Bilbo would keep his silence on the matter. There was no reason to tell Bofur that others thought he could and should do better than Nori. Bofur would surely reach that inevitable conclusion himself, sooner or later. There was no reason at all for Bofur to settle for someone like him. And even though Nori knew that, he couldn’t help but hope against hope that somehow he could have something good in his life last for once.

Part of him was still in disbelief that someone as good and kind-hearted as Bofur had bothered to look at him more than once, first as a friend and then as something more. He was just a lowly thief who stole to provide for his brothers because he had no other useful skills. Bofur deserved someone who loved him properly, like Nori couldn’t. He wished he could, more than anything he wished he could, but he was not crafted that way.

He’d been drunk when he first confessed that to Bofur, the first person he had told- not even his siblings knew. They had been out drinking together for the five hundredth time, but as they stumbled their way home, each using the other for support, Nori had felt the need to open up. Secrecy was a part of his way of life, but something about being in Bofur's presence made him want to be upfront and honest.

He hesitantly spoke of feeling wrong, like he should be a craft-wed dwarf but wasn’t. He spoke of wanting a partner, but who would want to be with him for more than sharing a bed when he couldn’t ever love them the same way? He knew that wasn’t something that was possible for him, because if he couldn’t make himself be in love with Bofur, then it was clear he couldn’t fall in love with anyone.

It was after that revelation that Nori found himself suddenly pressed up against the wall by Bofur, being kissed like there was no tomorrow. After an initial moment of shock, Nori was kissing back just as eagerly. There was nothing gentle about the kiss, they were both too consumed by years of longing for that, this was pure need and passion.

Somehow, between heated kisses, they managed to find their way to Bofur’s home and get the door shut behind them before any clothing was removed. By the time they reached the bedroom they were almost fully undressed and Nori was captivated by the first glimpse he had of his new lover’s form.

Bofur seemed just as enthralled by what he saw of Nori, and they both soon had roaming hands exploring the other’s body by touch instead of just sight. Bofur seemed to have made it his mission to find and caress each and every sensitive spot on Nori’s body, searching for the places that would elicit a shiver.

Meanwhile Nori busied himself with kissing his way down Bofur’s throat before he found one spot in particular to focus his attention to, nipping and sucking at it, determined to leave his mark. Nori knew he had a possessive streak a mile wide, which Bofur seemed to be okay with, as evidenced by his reaction, which was to groan and press his body closer to Nori; though that may have been more in response to where Nori’s hands had risen to play with his breasts, paying particular attention to his nipples.

It was Bofur who moved them to the bed when he pushed Nori into lying in the middle of the bed on his back. He quickly followed, moving into a position straddling Nori’s waist. He then guided Nori’s hands to where he wanted them, one back in his breast, the other down between his thighs, a clear request that Nori was more than happy to fulfill. Grinding his hips up against Bofur was a wonderful sensation, and it didn’t take long before he was almost at his peak, but he focused on holding off until he wouldn’t be spilling on Bofur.

Bofur reached his peak first, tipped over the edge by Nori’s mouth on his nipples in conjunction with the hand between his legs. After rolling off of Nori to lay beside him, he took hold of Nori’s cock, and began to stroke. It didn’t take long before Nori came, and after a quick wipe down with a hastily grabbed cloth, they both easily fell into a deep sleep, Bofur wrapped tightly around Nori.

It was with an aching head but clearer mind that Nori awoke the next morning. He wasn't really in the mood for making a sneaky getaway, but he had no other choice if he wanted to avoid ruining the friendship. Obviously Bofur would regret what they'd said and done while drunk, and it would be for the best if Nori let him act as though it had never happened.

Nori was surprised by Bofur for the second time in as many days, when, as he was about to make his exit through the window after gathering his clothes, he glanced back at Bofur. He thought Bofur was sound asleep and likely to remain that way, but no, Bofur was awake and looking straight at him.

Nori was surprised yet again by Bofur, who wordlessly beckoned him back to the bed. Afraid to hope, but not willing to turn his back on what had seemed impossible until last night, Nori did as he was bid. He immediately found himself being used as a full-body pillow by Bofur, who appeared to have the ability to fall asleep at the drop of a hat.

Later that morning, with food to fill their bellies, there was much serious discussion between them, mostly consisting of Bofur making it clear to Nori that yes, this was what he wanted.

It was with these memories at the forefront of his mind that Nori eventually fell into an uneasy sleep, his thoughts leading to disturbed dreams he couldn’t recall when he woke to see the burglar standing at the foot of his bed, holding up the keys with a smug look on his face.

*

The less said about their method of escape the better, in Nori’s opinion. By the time they made their way into Laketown he was more than fed up with being cold and wet, not to mention the naked feeling that came whenever he was without his knives. The bloody pointy-ears had done an excellent job at finding and confiscating most, but not all, of the weapons he had carried. Before they moved on to the mountain he would definitely have to see about stealing some replacements. It was unlikely that anything this town had to offer would be of far lower quality than those he had had taken from him, but he had made do with worse in the past.

Listening to Thorin dealing with the Master of Laketown was incredibly tedious, so instead Nori occupied himself with thoughts of pleasant it would be to have the chance to bathe properly, including finally having an opportunity to fix his hair. The last chance any of them had had for personal grooming was back at Beorn's house, and the many weeks spent making their way through Mirkwood, locked up in the dungeons, and then escaping via barrel had definitely taken its toll.

Travelling as part of a company had also left little room for personal space, with everyone aware of everyone else's personal business, and Nori was also eager to use the opportunities that staying this town was sure to present for privacy with Bofur. There was only so much that the occasional 'walk in the woods' together was good for.

Eventually they were shown to the house they were to be staying in for the duration of their time in Laketown. Their escort kept up a constant stream of chatter which Nori attempted to tune out for the most part. He wasn't particularly interested hearing about the details of the various travelling merchants who had stayed in the house, or the efforts that went into keeping it well stocked and clean.

The house itself was rather large, 3 stories tall with 8 bedrooms, meaning most would need to share. Fili and Kili were the first to claim a room together, followed by Balin and Dwalin, and the Oin and Gloin. Being separated from each other for so long had taken its toll on the dwarves, and all were reluctant to be separated from their kin more than necessary.

By unspoken agreement the largest bedroom was assigned to Thorin alone, the advantages of being the King. Bilbo also was given a room to himself, mostly because no one wanted to share with a sick Hobbit who was likely to keep them awake with his coughing and sneezing.

Dori was reluctant to be parted from either of his brothers, but eventually Nori was able to convince him that Ori would be more grateful for the attention (which Nori thought it could more accurately be called smothering; but he knew better than to say that where Dori could possibly hear him). After that it didn't take Nori long to get Bofur to agree to join him and leave his brother and cousin sharing a room.

Once the sleeping arrangements were sorted out it took no time at all for their collective attentions to turn to the kitchen, especially the contents of the pantry. While they had been fed by their captors, the food they had been given was a far cry from what was considered good food by dwarvish standards. Therefore, the discovery of the cold room and the meat contained within prompted a great deal of excitement, which was only topped by Kili finding several barrels of ale.

There was no time wasted before the barrels were opened and every dwarf had a cup in their hand. Their hobbit had refused when offered a cup, insisting it was for the best if he found his bed, hoping to sleep off the the the beginning of a cold. At least, that's what they thought Bilbo had said; he was quite difficult to understand with his blocked nose.

Nori accepted the cup handed his way eagerly enough, but unlike the rest of his companions he was in no rush to finish it. He was never completely comfortable in unfamiliar surroundings, and there was no way he trusted this town of Men enough to let down his guard and chase the bottom of the barrel.

Before long, most of the company were well on their way to being drunk and Nori decided he could probably slip away unnoticed. A few quick gestures in Ingleshmek, and then Bofur was following up the stairs.

Like everything else in the house, the bath was much larger than would be found in a Dwarvish residence, which meant it would easily fit two Dwarves at once. Bofur couldn’t contain his groan of pleasure upon entering the steaming water, which had Nori waggling his eyebrows.

“If it’s that easy to get you making noises like that then I’m going to have a lot fun later tonight. I’m sure I can think of plenty of ways to get you making sounds for me.”

“I look forward to it. But right now my first priority is getting clean. I feel like it’s been years since I last had a wash.”

They spent a long time soaking in the bath, trading sensual touches, sharing lewd suggestions, and just enjoying the chance to finally be alone together. Stolen moments snatched here and there while on the road were not enough by far, especially when they were followed by knowing smirks and whispered comments from their companions.

When the water had cooled down enough to no longer be comfortable they decided to move their way back to the bedroom they had claimed as their own. The towels that were provided were about as large as they were tall, but they did the job well. Once they were dry Bofur began to gather up their clothes, but Nori stopped him before he could begin getting dressed.

"I thought you wanted to get back to the room. Most of those filthy ideas you were whispering in my ear would work much better with a bed, much more comfortable too."

"Don't see what that has to do with you putting clothes on. It's not that far."

The look of disbelief Bofur gave Nori was countered by the most lecherous grin Nori could manage, though its effectiveness was somewhat lessened by how ridiculous he looked with his eyebrows down instead of braided up into his hair.

Bofur sighed before admitting defeat. "Fine, but if we get caught I'm blaming you."

Nori just grinned at that, before cracking open the door and sticking his head out. "Come on, the coast is clear."

Their room was at the other end of the hallway, the closest door to the stairs leading up to the second floor, meaning there was plenty of opportunity for them to to be caught out. Bofur moved quickly to down the hall; even though Dwarves on the whole were not a body conscious people, and nudity was not taboo, it was still considered impolite to go flashing your bits to all and sundry.

Nori was much less concerned, and took his time making his way to their bedroom.  His pace picked up dramatically when he heard Dori's voice making its way up the stairs, presumably to followed shortly by Dori himself. By this point Bofur had already entered and was holding the door open for him, having also heard Dori.

Nori somehow made it and slammed the door shut behind himself, just in the nick of time. Dori could then be heard grumbling loudly about Nori's inability to just use a door like a normal Dwarf, instead of slamming them left and right, or Mahal forbid using a window instead of a door.

They managed to hold in their laughter until Dori had moved past the door before it burst out, Bofur laughing so hard he was bent double. It was several minutes before they had calmed down enough to able to speak normally, Bofur needing to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"I can't believe you almost got us caught by by your brother! Dori would've skinned us both if he'd seen, doubly so if Ori had gotten an eyeful."

"Well he didn't, and now I don't have to worry about getting you out of your clothes."

"Aye, I s'pose that's a good thing, isn't it. And another good thing is that you don't have any clothes to get in the way either."

Whatever Nori's response to that was, he was interrupted by a sudden crashing sound from the other side of the door.

"Looks like the party went on without us after we left. Who d'you think that was, and falling down the stairs you reckon?"

"Aye, definitely someone going arse over tit on those oversized stairs. As for who, my money is on either Kili or Fili, both of those lads seem likely for overestimating their limits for drink."

Nori's first guess was proven correct a minute later when Fili could be heard laughing loudly and poking fun at his brother’s misfortune. Once they could no longer be heard right outside the door Nori turned his attention back to the lovely example of naked dwarf in front of him.

Decades of working in the mines had left its mark on Bofur. Typically hidden beneath his many layers was a sturdy build, the visible result of an uncountable number of swings of his mattock. Mining was far from a safe occupation, as evidenced by the scars littering his body. One scar in particular, starting from Bofur’s right shoulder blade and curving around to finish just under his right breast, held bad memories for Nori. The mineshaft collapse that had been responsible for that injury had almost taken his best friend from him, and he had been powerless to do anything about it.

He set about kissing his way down the scar, planning to end up kissing somewhere much more pleasurable, but before he got there he was distracted by a new set of voices which could be heard conversing, loudly. Nori wasn't interested in whatever it was they were talking about, at least until he heard his name and Bofur's mentioned. That's definitely caught his attention so he moved the edge of the door, where he was better able to hear what was being said about him.

It quickly became apparent that this was a similar conversation to the one Bilbo had told him about in the dungeons of Mirkwood, except it wasn't quite what he expected. For some reason it was Bofur they had a problem with. Apparently the ‘Ri line’s distant (and illegitimate) connection to the Line of Durin was still strong enough for them to care about who his affections were directed at.

Nori made to reach for his clothes before storming out to make his presence known, but before he could begin getting dressed he was stopped by Bofur’s hand on his wrist.

“Don’t go making trouble where there doesn’t need to be any.”

“You can’t be serious! Did you not just hear the same thing as me? You can’t honestly expect me to just let them believe that about you.”

“Yes, I heard. And I don’t care. Now come here.”

Bofur grabbed Nori by the hand and dragged him over the the bed. Much like the in the Mirkwood dungeon, the beds of Men were far too large for dwarves. Given that they were somewhat tipsy, Bofur more so than Nori, it was with some difficulty that they managed to clamber onto the bed. Adjusting the pillows behind him, Bofur settled leaning up against the headboard and pulled Nori to sit between his legs. It would have been easy enough for Nori to resist, but he allowed Bofur to move him as he wished, and ended up with his back resting to Bofur's chest.

Neither Dwarf said a word, Nori was far too enraged to trust any words that came from his mouth, and Bofur knew that nothing could say would help the situation any. Bofur's arms circled around Nori and drew him in close.

Nori lost track of the amount of time they spent just sitting on the bed, each simply taking comfort in the presence of the other. At some point Bofur had begun to touch Nori's beard and hair, finger combing out the tangles that were the result the bath.

The soothing feel of having his hair and beard played with had a calming effect on Nori, and he slowly felt the desire to grab his knives and show someone a lesson draining away. He was still angry, very much so, but it was a more calculating anger. He would need to decide on the most effective way to get his point across to all, that bad-mouthing Bofur was not at all a wise decision.

Because the last person who deserved negativity was Bofur. His sweet, loving Bofur who right now had taken it upon himself to comfort Nori, when is should be the other way around. Bofur was the one who had been insulted, Nori shouldn't be the one in need of reassurance.

Without saying a word, Nori shifted away from his position sitting between Bofur's legs, moving to kneel beside him instead, and then began to run his fingers through Bofur's hair instead. Without any conscious thought, like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to do, Nori began to plait Bofur's hair into his customary three braids.

"You know, I already knew what they think of me."

It was Bofur who broke the contented silence, speaking so softly that Nori had difficulty hearing his words despite how close they were. Nori’s reply was almost as quiet.

“Why didn’t you say something? You shouldn’t put up with it. You know I’d-”

“Yeah, I know. You’d reach for your knives and make some threats and it wouldn’t change anything. The only difference would be that they take more care with who can hear them gossiping.”

Nori had no response to that, although he wasn’t quite unwilling to leave the matter to rest that easily.

Without the need to say anything it was clear to them both that neither of them had any desire to follow through on the plans so eagerly shared earlier in the bath. As was customary when they shared a bed, Bofur draped himself over Nori and was asleep in mere minutes.

Nori was never one to find sleep quickly, particularly in a new setting, and he was awake for at least an hour longer, assessing the pros and cons of certain strategies, because one thing was certain- he was not going to let any insult to Bofur pass unheeded.

When Nori headed down stairs late the next morning he was one of the last to be up, much to his surprise. He was pleased to see all the members of the company already at the table, with the exceptions of Bombur, who could be heard humming away in the kitchen, Bilbo, who was presumably still sleeping off his cold, and Bofur, who Nori had left asleep in their bed because he didn't have the heart to disturb him.

The night spent drinking had taken its toll on quite a few of them, a fact which Nori was happy to use to his advantage. He deliberately spoke much louder than was necessary, pleased to note the flinches from some at the table.

"I've heard some interesting things being said about me and Bofur lately, some of which I'm not particularly happy about. It seems that some members of our company have a bit of a problem with me and him being together. Now. If it was me they had a problem with, I can’t say I’d blame them. I’m under no illusion about the type of Dwarf I am.

“I’m not ashamed about anything I’ve done. I did what I had to do. But Bofur is different. Bofur has done was he had to for his family, and done it by honest means, which is more than can be said for me.”

He made eye contact with with every dwarf who was not kin sitting at the table, before he reached into his pocket and grabbed out one of the few knives he had managed to keep with this thusfar. With practiced ease he began flicking it around in his hand, just idly playing with it, before continuing in a very conversational tone.

“I just want to make it clear to everyone here that I had better not hear even a whisper of a bad word against Bofur. Because you do not want to know what the consequences of that will be. I am incredibly lucky to have a Dwarf like him in my life, and will not tolerate any suggestions to the contrary.”

The sudden tug on his braid had him whirling around with his knife brandished, but his arm dropped immediately when he realised it was Bofur.

“How much did you hear of that?”

“Almost all of it, I think. Upstairs, now.”

Bofur's tone was oddly flat, giving away nothing of his mood, which had Nori worried. Of course Bofur was now mad at him, he had made it clear last night that he didn’t want Nori making a big deal out of it, and that was exactly what he’d done and gone.

He trudged up the stairs behind Bofur, dreading the words that were sure to come once they were alone. He knew he’d eventually do something to screw this up, but he hadn’t expected it to happen quite this soon.

The slam of the door behind him seemed unusually loud, almost enough to make Nori jump, but he hid it well. Bofur had sprawled himself out on the bed, but Nori remained standing by the door, ready to make a quick escape once Bofur had finished speaking. Knowing him, he would be polite and just so kind about it, and Nori didn’t think he had it in him to face that.

Which was why he had been avoiding even looking in Bofur’s direction, at least until a breathy moan caught his attention. Instead of an irritated or angry Bofur he was treated to the much better sight of Bofur with his hand down the front of his trousers, moving in a very obvious manner. Bofur laughed when he realised he had finally gotten Nori to notice what he was up to.

“We didn’t really make the most of this big bed last night, did we? I’m thinking that’s a mistake we need to fix, and there’s no time like right now. How ‘bout you come join me? I can think of lots of ways this would be better with two rather than one.”

Nori couldn’t quite accept what Bofur was saying, still stuck on assuming the worst possible outcome.

“I- I thought you were mad at me. Last night you said you didn’t want me making a fuss about it, and that’s exactly what I went and did.”

“Mmmm. Part of me isn’t happy about that, but a much bigger part of me found it incredibly attractive. Watching you ‘defend my honour’ and all, making it clear to everyone how much I mean to you. Now I think it’s my turn to show you how much you mean to me.”

Nori’s hands strayed to begin the process of taking off his clothes, but he was stopped by Bofur before he could remove even one item.

“Uh-uh. That’s for me to do. All you’re going to do is enjoy, is that clear?”

At Nori’s nod, Bofur knelt up from where he was sitting on the bed and took over the undressing. He took his time, removing each piece of clothing one at a time, and when each patch of bare skin was revealed his hands lingered, running over every last inch. Only once he had finished with Nori did Bofur shed his own layers, wasting no time in getting nude.

Now both naked, Nori was the one to initiate the kiss, a kiss that remained unbroken even as Bofur maneuvered them into the position he wanted, Nori slightly propped up against the headboard with their bodies pressed close together, chest to chest. Again, Bofur was the one to move on, beginning to kiss and nip his way down Nori’s chest. He spent several minutes focusing on Nori’s nipples, one of which had a small gold ring pierced through it.

Before long he moved lower, down past Nori’s navel, to where his cock was waiting, just begging to be touched and licked, which Bofur was more than eager to do. He started by trailing his fingers up and down the shaft, mere teasing touches more than anything else. Nori's groans of frustration making Bofur grin cheekily before he began using firmer strokes, resulting in 'hmmm' of pleasure from Nori instead.

Determined to draw out even more noises from his lover, Bofur returned to putting his mouth to good use and licked his way up from the base to the tip before he drew Nori’s cock into his mouth and descended. Months of quickly stolen moments together on the quest meant Bofur had learnt just where all of Nori's most sensitive spots were, and he was relentless in using his tongue to drive Nori wild with pleasure.

Bofur’s hair had unravelled from it’s usual three braids, given that neither of them had bothered to fasten them off the previous night. Nori’s hands moved to tangle themselves into the waves of hair, not in an attempt to dictate Bofur’s actions, but just to feel closer and more connected.

It was the tugging of his hair as Nori's hands clenched that Bofur took as a cue that he was close to bringing Nori to his peak. He released Nori's cock from his mouth, and shifted so that he could kiss his way back up Nori's chest. Nori let out a whine of disappointment at the loss, then was silenced by Bofur's lips on his.

"Oh, don’t start complaining. I'm not done with you just yet."

Bofur swung his leg over Nori's hips so that he was straddling him, a position quite similar to their first night together back in Ered Luin. However, Bofur had something different in mind this time. He reached down between their bodies and took hold of Nori’s cock to steady it, before slowly sinking down onto it.

Nori pulled Bofur's face down to his, and they stayed that way for several long moments, foreheads touching as they silently stared at one another, just taking in the presence of the other.

Bofur was the one to break their contact. He rose back into a kneeling position, and then a quick roll of his hips was all it took to get things going. They settled into an easy rhythm as naturally as breathing, like they had done this a hundred times before instead of their first time together like this. Nori ran his hands over all the parts of Bofur’s body that he could reach, from the strong thighs he could feel tensing as Bofur moved, up past his belly, to his breasts, which were bouncing with each thrust.

The pace that Bofur set wasn’t a particularly energetic one, more slow and steady, but it was effective all the same. After what seemed like both hours and no time at all Bofur was the first to come, grinding his hips down hard into Nori. All it took was another two or three thrusts before Nori came as well.

They were both panting by the end, and it was several minutes before Bofur had enough strength in his limbs to roll off of Nori. He immediately snuggled himself against Nori’s side, throwing an arm and a leg across to keep him from moving away at all. When he spoke his words were muffled from where he had his face buried into Nori’s neck, but it was still easy enough for Nori to hear them, and the underlying emotion.

“You’ve got another thing coming if you think I’m letting you get away from me easily.”

It was possible that Bofur was only talking about the here and now in this bed, but his tone spoke of something more, and for once Nori let himself believe that he was going to have something good remain in his life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever written and I'm rather nervous about it, so any constructive feedback will be well appreciated. 
> 
> This work is part of a series, because I am definitely far from done with this set of events. I have a couple of ideas in mind for what happens next that I am very eager to start working on.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://www.thudworm.tumblr.com).  
> Also! Don't forget to check out the new blog for this ship [fyeahstolenhats](http://www.fyeahstolenhats.tumblr.com).


End file.
